Lord Garmadon the dragon lord
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: Lord Garmadon has Lloyd in his tender care, His son was his shadow and byversa. Lord Garmadon had a purple fire comings from his hands whenever Llyoid was in danger. ( Oni Garmadon is in this story as a evil protector for Llyoid) The evil Lord will never let Llyoid out of his sight. currently being updated
1. The Shadow Dad

Now seven years Lloyd Garmadon did not have a normal childhood. His dad was his shadow. He was the only thing his dad could touch. He was about to go to his next evil class when he saw the principal of Darkly's say. " Mr. Garmadon, we need to talk." So Lloyd follows his principal into a small room with brown wooden walls and pictures of all sorts on the wall. The thing that got Lloyd's attention was a hall of a picture of lockers that had been destroyed. Finally, the Principal said, " Mr. Garmadon, it comes to my attention that you have shown a lack of evil. So I will gladly say pick your things up and leave." Lloyd replied, " My dad will make you pay for did to me. I am the Prince of Shadows." then Lloyd hit the principal with an icy blast. Then the eight-year-old boy walked out of the office upset but hiding it.

Now Lord Garmadon watching the whole thing. He had destroyed the locker when Jean hurt his sweet innocent Lloyd. His sweet shadow was the only Garmadon had in his dark banishment. Anyone who dared to even break Lloyd's heart or even hurt Lloyd was in big trouble. He had already located the Last Oni Mask and had his best men. He gave a separate order to Bones and Femur. Skeleton armies are large, but not smart. For a task that Lord Garmadon gave Bones and Femur was to get Lloyd and bring him to the underworld.

Lloyd was outside of Darkly's boarding school when he saw two skeletons he knew for sure. It was bones and femur, his friends and playmates. His Dad trusted them with this task. Now skeletons are a few noodles short of a noodle meal. He ran to the Skeletons that just parked the big truck. He said Bones and Femur " Guys so glad to see so I get in the back seat of the truck as usual?" Bones and Femur replied " Yes you do Prince Garmadon. Lord Garmadon wants to make sure you are safe and sound. Today you finally get to stay at home." Lloyd climbed up the truck, then into the back seat and said " Yes no more Darkly's I hated that school." Femur replied. " Young prince do not forget to buckle your seat belt." Lloyd groaned, he hated rules. Maybe it was just the whole thing behind them. He was the son of Lord Garmadon rules are for good guys. Still, he longed to be around kids playing. He was Loney, the only friends he had was the skeletons. He stilled, wanted to play. Skeletons followed his "rules". He was tired, so fell asleep. 

Lord Garmadon was happy when he had Lloyd. Ever since Garmadon had been bitten by the great devour, he had evil flowing through his veins. Lloyd was a sweet little boy. He remembered when he first became his son's shadow.

Flashback

Lloyd was only a baby, but he already had shown signs of being the green ninja. Lord Garmadon knew this after he used forbidden tea. Forbidden tea was tea that permits someone to be someone else's shadow. Because of his "brother" Wu had banished him to the underworld. Now he had only to stay and think in a dark realm where he only had an army of brainless skeletons to keep him busy. Now he was Lloyd's shadow it been only a few hours but his sweet son had noticed him there. Lloyd bravely said "Dada" to Garmadon's shadow. At this point his wife entered the room because somehow she knew Lloyd did his first word. His wife was not as shall we say "happy" about this. She said "Garmadon what did you do to our son! Forbidden tea is forbidden for a reason!" After a few minutes she calmed down, then she asked, "Can you least kiss or hug me? I missed you so much." So Baby Lloyd covered his tiny face as Misako and Garmadon kissed.

Flashback ends 

1 chapter of Lord Garmadon, the Dragon Lord.

  



	2. Darkly's destruction

Lloyd was happily sleeping in his father's lap. He woke when he saw an old man with a long white beard. His hat a large bamboo cooling hat. Lloyd also noticed that the old man white robes had dirt all them, also in chains. His dad said to the mystery man, " Brother, I have a favor to ask? My sweet Lloyd needs a teacher on being good. You will spend a four hours on teaching Lloyd morals and education. Something I can not provide." His dad was playing with Lloyd's hair then said " Wu if you hurt my sweet little boy I will destroy you and your weakling ninja to." His dad was holding him in a protective grasp and had purple fire around both of them. Lloyd knew who it was, it was uncle Wu. His uncle that his dad hated! Why did his dad want to teach him morals? He was already teaching how to fight and use his powers. He asked his Dad " Dad why are doing this I do not need a conscience, I have powers and you love me?" His dad gave a long sigh and said, " Lloyd, I had no choice what I became. You have a choice, obviously Darkly's has not helped you any. I want you be able to choose between good and evil. That why I have my brother teaching you how to be good."

Jay was wandering where Master Wu was. He, Cole, and Zane had no luck for two whole weeks. It was not until they heard that Garmadon was in a village playground nearby. Jay entered a big wooden room with many weapons on the wall. He said to a strong rough black haired ninja. " Cole we need to go they have sighted Garmadon in the village 2 yards from here. They sighted the funny part Garmadon at a playground with his son." Maya entered the room and said. "It sounds like Garmadon just spending time with his son." Cole replied. "Your right, but he took Master Wu. We need to get him back." 

Garmadon after he took Lloyd to the playground, he ran across a stone that turned him into a giant dragon. He loved it. Anyone would never hurt his sweet Lloyd. This gave him an idea! Darkly would pay for kicking his sweet shadow out of kicking Lloyd out. So he put Lloyd on his back and then flew to Darkly's Boarding School for bad boys. He destroyed the school. Jean was the bully who was mean to his Lloyd, and now he Jen was begging for mercy. This was fun!


	3. Lord Garmadon little shadow

Llyoid saw as his dad landed and let him slide down his back like a slide. Llyoid knew his dad was not perfect but there was a strict schedule they followed for things. This was the schedule:

 **6:00 -6:30 Wake up and get ready for day**

 **6:30-7:00 Eat breakfast**

 **7:00-10:00 Do school**

 **10:30-12:00 Training with swords**

 **12:00-1:00 Wash hands and eat lunch**

 **1:00-9:00 Free Time**

 **9:00-9:30 Get ready for bed**

 **9:30 Bed time**

Lord Garmadon had kidnapped Wu to help Llyoid learn how to be good. He was a hero after all. He wanted Llyoid have a choice, even when he didn't. Now Llyoid was having some unforeseen effects. The vemon of the the great devour was growing less by the day. His red eyes looked lovely on Llyoid. His sweet innocent Llyoid was happily playing **_Ninja_** ** _hunter_** Rather than the ninja being the characters you play. He liked it when him and Lloiyd played. Not that on the multi-player online feature, the Blue Ninja played this game alot. Believe or not Jayninja was quite the gamer. Garmadon made a mentle note _Kidnap blue ninja_.

Now Jay walker was not expecting to be kidnapped. Maybe _Princeofshadows_ was actually Llyoid Garmadon. He really needed to be more careful. Sensi Wu always warned him did he didn't listen. Now to Jay surprise, he saw Sensi Wu in the prison cell he was in. Wu said " My brother needs a teacher in how to be good." Jay replied " Wait this is Lord Garmadon we are talking about! He has you teaching the Prince of Shadows how to have conscience?" Jay saw as a all to familiar sight " Lord Garmadon why do kidnap me?" There was a seven years old with a green hoodie and blue jeans, blond hair, green eyes, little stubs of fangs, and a wood sword on his back. The kid said " Dad you got me a gaming buddy and playmate?" Lord Garmadon picked Llyoid up with two of his bottom arms and one of his top arms. Llyoid hair was being messed with in a playful way. The evil lord said " Yes Llyoid you need someone to game with. Plus I do need see to our plans soon." Llyoid gave a little chuckle.

Llyoid loved his playmate, Jay was good at tinkering, video games, even playing with him. One such of these times, him and jay where play ninja and lava doom. Him and Jay where the best of friends after two weeks. Now was the time to execute **Plan Ninjago pay back**.


	4. Plan Ninjago pay back

Lord Garmadon had a saw as his little Llyoid was running to him in joyous bounds. Llyoid climbed up in his lap. He looked at his son with his glowing red eyes, Llyoid asked " Dad when are we go to the arcade? I know the plan is to kidnap the ninja and then steal their weapons. But you still got to have some sort of fun." Lord Garmadon had his sweet innocent Llyod in his arms. Plus to be honest it wasn't for Llyod, Wu and the Ninja would be dead.

Llyoid knew his dad was not a fan of ninja, even the green ninja needed his father. He never really admit it but, he didn't care if his dad took over Ninjago or not. He was home when he was with his dad. For all his known life his father was there when no one was. His dad was a big teddy bear when he wanted to. Plus he was the only one his dad listened to. If anyone was going to make sure Ninjago was happy.

We didn't appreciate his brother planning to take over Ninjago. He liked it less with part of this plan. For all the lessons on how a happy city is not one with an evil madman tyrant. Garmadon would never relive it to Wu. But Wu noticed that Llyoid was his brother's soft spot.

Now the ninja where nervous, Lord Garmadon had already kidnapped Sensi Wu and Jay. They where next, they saw as Lord Garmadon finally did it. The four arms were out with a purple fire in each hand. They never have seen that before, it must have been a new move.

Lord Garmadon entered the brown dojo of the ninja, he saw as the ninja clumsily held there golden weapons. He destroyed everything the ninja might find valuable. He saw even the red one's sister was fighting too. He said " Oh poor ninja, so weak without their leader. If it wasn't for a little shadow I destroy you. Skulkin army surrounded the ninja and hand me their weapons. It time he made ninja into a place where Ninjago was safe for my sweet Lloyd." The black ninja replied " You will not have Ninjago, Garmadon! Why do you and Lloyd just hide in some cave? Leave Ninjago alone!" The evil lord said, " My son warned you, I will have Ninjago, You will only be put in prison for Llyod's sake!"

Llyoid was bored he wanted to have a least some fun. His dad went to deal with the rest of the ninja. His Uncle Wu was boring, all he did was drink tea, never really fought with a sword. His Uncle may be a sensi but, he a boring one. What did his dad see threatening about his Uncle Wu? Llyoid heard the stories from his dad. This is the guy who tried to stop his father before?

Wu needed to escape, the question was how? His nephew was not going to let him. He knew little of what his seven years old nephew was capable of. Llyoid was trained and taught by his father. This worries Wu, Garmadon was up to no good, yet Lloyd knew this and never even filched. His plans to escape were interrupted by four more people being thrown in the cell with them.

Lord Garmadon had done it Ninjago was his. He had the four weapons, he had won. Most importantly Llyod, his sweet innocent Llyoid was not leaving his side. Llyoid was his little shadow, his son was a blessing. Lord Garmadon never thought he had the chance to be in his son's life. Now he had just not a chance to be in Llyoid's life, but to take over Ninjago.


	5. The green ninja victory

Llyoid was now eight, his dad had control of Ninjago. Now his dad didn't even look like his dad, his father Lord Garmadon had two, arms, glowing red eyes even took an oath not to fight the ninja.

This is how it happened, Llyoid was training with his dad said: " How would you like to go our secret hideout Lloyd and stay there?" Llyoid asked " Sure dad but how about Ninjago you wouldn't have to leave Ninjago alone? I do not care if you have control of Ninjago or not you love me care about me and never have left me."

Lord Garmadon was slowly becoming good if he even could use that term. He had not felt good since the great devour bite. Was it possible, the great evil that the green ninja would love the great evil away? He knew one thing he would never listen to anyone but his wife and son. Ninjago was his to make in his image, but he already had a little shadow of power in his image. Llyoid was a little bit of good in a world full of evil. Llyoid was his salvation, he would do anything to make Llyoid happy and safe.

Mitsuko was digging up artifacts when she saw two skeletons, they were knocked out. She woke up in a bed she had a feeling she was being watched. She saw a pair of red eyes, she asked "Garmadon?" Mitsuko saw a sight she thought she never sees. Her husband was looking like he did before the great devour bite took its effect. She saw a blond-haired boy, glowing green eyes, with fangs. It was Lloyd the son she abandoned at Darkly's. Llyoid probably hated her, what she to do to keep her family together.

Lord Garmadon replied to his wife "Mitsuko I found out about Llyoid power the first time I saw as the bullies at Darkly's pushed Llyoid to far." Llyoid interrupted " I blasted a hole in the principal's office he he he. This was after dad taught me how to fight off the bullies. You should have been there Jean was afraid. It was after that dad got his cool destructive powers..." Lord Garmadon was still looking for those other two oni mask. He still wanted Llyoid to be cared for even if his brother and the ninja try anything. He noticed as Llyod was not happy with his mother. He said, " Llyoid no need to worry, she will never leave us I will not let her."

So what next? I need a little help figuring that out sorry about the new Version it just I like to sometimes make these stories better. Maybe Garmadon going after that oni mask or something like that.


End file.
